Le pourquoi du comment
by Alexie Rose
Summary: Et si deux nouvelles débarquaient en 7ème année ? Et si le "rapprochement intermaison" n'était pas que des mots ? Et si elles avaient L'idée ? R&R
1. Les deux nouvelles

NDLA : Prenez tout ceci au second degré je vous prie :)

Cette fiction relate le comment de l'arrivée de Facebook à Poudlard! C'est une sorte de prologue de l'autre fiction (que je co-écrit avec Malicia Fox "Quand les sorciers se mettent à Facebook) c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas vous affolez si l'histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux de temps en temps :) J'avais envie d'écrire -pour me changer des devoirs U_U- et j'ai pensé à ça. Voilà, éclatez vous à lire :)

(PS : Les reviews nous feront trèèèèèèès plaisir :))

Je rappelle que nous n'avons rien inventé. Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent bel et bien à JKROWLING (d'ailleurs, je souhaiterai lui dire un grand MERCI :)) et le fait que tout Poudlard devienne addict à Facebook n'est pas de nous non plus. On a juste eu envie d'écrire sur le sujet puisque les autres fictions sur ce sujet que nous avons lu nous ont bien fait rire :) Voilà voilà :)

R&R if you please :)

* * *

><p>- <em>Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial ! En effet, c'est la rentrée des nouveaux élèves. Avant que ceux-ci rentrent, je voudrais vous annoncer qu'en plus des premières années, nous recevons cette année deux nouvelles élèves en 7<em>_ème__ années. Passons tout de suite au placement dans les maisons !_ annonça le Directeur.

Un groupe d'élèves, précédé de la sous directrice Minerva McGonagall, entrèrent dans la grande salle dans un silence de plomb. Le tirage des élèves se passa bien, chacune des tables recevant un nouvel élève s'écriait et applaudissait fortement, bien que les Serpentards soient moins expressifs. Vint le tour des deux nouvelles élèves de 7ème année.

- _Malicia Fox_, annonça la sous directrice.

La jeune fille blonde s'avança alors et s'assit sur le tabouret après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à son amie, souriante. On plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête qui lui cacha les yeux. Elle continua à sourire et au bout de quelques minutes le choixpeau s'écria « Serpentard ! ». Elle se leva toujours souriante et après avoir lancé un regard à l'autre nouvelle, alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards avec les 7ème années sous les applaudissements de ses camarades de tablée et sous le regard des professeurs et des élèves.

- _Alexie Rose Fox_, annonça la professeure avant de replier son parchemin.

La jeune fille, elle aussi blonde, s'avança vers le tabouret moins assurée. Une fois le choixpeau sur la tête, tout le monde était silencieux. L'objet magique rendit son verdict « Gryffondor ! ». Toute la tablée applaudit alors, un sourire sur la plupart des visages. La jeune fille se leva alors et comme rassurée alla s'asseoir avec les élèves de 7ème années de sa nouvelle maison. Une fois attablée, elle lança un regard vers la nouvelle Serpentarde qui lui sourit.

(Du côté des Gryffondors)

- _Ravie que tu sois des nôtres_, fit un jeune homme portant des lunettes devant elle.

_- Merci_, remercia Alexie Rose. _Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Exact_, fit-il en souriant. _Et voici Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Ginny_.

- _Enchanté_, fit Alexie avant de boire un peu de jus de citrouille.

- _De même_, fit Hermione en souriant. _Excuse-moi si c'est indiscret, mais vous êtes sœur ?_

- _C'est pas indiscret, t'inquiètes ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui on est sœur,_ répondit Alexie en regardant Malicia à la table des Serpentards.

(Du côté des Serpentards)

Malicia ne vit pas le regard que lui lançait sa sœur, trop occupée à manger.

- _Je m'appelle Pansy_, fit la jeune fille brune en face d'elle.

- _Ravie de faire ta connaissance_, fit Malicia après avoir fini ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- _Je te présente Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. Et le goinfre à côté de moi c'est Théodore Nott_, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce dernier faillit s'étrangler ce qui fit rire ses amis.

- _C'est ta sœur ?_ demanda Blaise.

- _Exact_, aquiesça-t-elle.

La fin du repas se passa bien des deux côtés. Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasié, le directeur prit une nouvelle fois la parole dans un silence parfait. Il annonça le nom des deux préfets en chef : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Elle vit le regard de Drago vers la table des Gryffondors et comprit que la fille assise à côté de sa sœur était cette Hermione Granger. Le directeur finit sa tirade en évoquant un rapprochement des maisons ce qui fit sourire les deux sœurs.


	2. L'idée du siècle

- _Les cours, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ne commenceront que Lundi, soit dans 5 jours. Profitez de ces derniers jours de vacances comme il se doit ! Sur ce, bonne journée à tous ! _annonça le directeur à la fin du repas.

Beaucoup d'élèves se levèrent et sortirent. Parmi eux se trouvaient Malicia et Alexie Rose. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir dans le parc.

- _Alors, ta première soirée et nuit ici ?_ demanda Alexie Rose à sa sœur.

- _Ca s'est bien passé ! Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne année ici !_ s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

-_Toujours mieux qu'à Beauxbatons,_ ajouta sa sœur.

Elles se lancèrent un regard complice et rirent de bon cœur.

- _N'empêche, tu as remarqué comment les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture ?_

- _J't'en parle même pas. Mes nouveaux amis ont passé la soirée à me dire Ô combien les gryffondors étaient des nuls qui ne cherchaient que la gloire… Surtout le blond là, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom…_

- _Drago Malefoy ?_

Malicia acquiesça et avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander à sa sœur comment elle savait ça, cette dernière s'expliqua.

- _Figure toi que mes nouveaux amis ont, eux aussi, passé la soirée à critiquer les Serpentards. Et surtout ce gars et sa petite bande. Enfin, c'est surtout les garçons, j'ai eu l'impression que les filles en avaient marre._

- _La même ! Pansy, d'ailleurs il faut que je te la présente elle est excellente comme fille ! Enfin bref, Pansy avait l'air de s'en contreficher totalement…_

- _Ca serait bien de trouver un truc pour le « rapprochement intermaison » comme dirait l'autre._

- _Carrément, ça serait excellent ! En plus, on se ferait bien voir par les profs. Et crois-moi, on en a besoin ! Surtout vis-à-vis de mon directeur de maison… Enfin, je parle pour toi là. J'ai appris qu'il détestait les Gryffondors et qu'il favorisait tout le temps les Serpentards._

- _A ça c'est pas cool… C'est qui comme prof ?_

- _Le prof de potion. Il est un peu chelou, mais je l'aime bien_, affirma Malicia.

Alexie Rose sourit.

-_Dis plutôt « Il est un peu chelou, donc je l'aime bien »._

Elles rigolèrent et s'assirent non loin du lac.

- _Pour revenir au « rapprochement intermaison », une idée ?_

Elles se regardèrent puis se mirent à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, une idée sembla germer dans leur tête. Elles se sourirent et s'envolèrent, façon de parler, vers le château : direction bureau du directeur. Après d'être un peu perdues dans les couloirs et avoir demandé leur chemin à des élèves de 4ème année, elles arrivèrent devant le bureau. Le directeur les fit entrer.

- _Enchanté mesdemoiselles. Un bonbon au citron ? _leur proposa-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent un instant un peu surprise puis acquiescèrent.

- _Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problème j'espère ?_

Il les regarda de haut en bas avec un petit sourire en coin et les deux filles se mirent à penser inconsciemment à la même chose « Ah l'vicieux » ce qui les fit sourire.

- _Non monsieur_, fit Alexie Rose. _Mais nous avons eu une idée…_

- _Pour le rapprochement entre les maisons_, continua Malicia.

- _Voilà qui est parfait, je vous écoute !_


	3. L'annonce du siècle

- _Bien, Minerva, Severus, je vous ai réunis car ces deux jeunes filles_, dit-il en regardant Malicia et Alexie Rose, _m'ont donné une idée formidable pour le rapprochement entre les maisons._

- _Plait-il_, fit le professeur de potions étonné.

- _Je vous laisse défendre votre cause Mesdemoiselles_.

Les deux jeunes filles furent un peu surprises mais elles se lancèrent.

- _En arrivant ici, on a tout de suite remarqué l'opposition entre Gryffondor et Serpentard_, commença Alexie Rose.

Les deux professeurs, chacun directeur d'une des maisons concernées, se lancèrent un regard de mépris et d'étonnement.

- _C'est pour cela que l'on a pensé à une sorte de remède, de potion magique_, spécifia Malicia en regardant son professeur de potions ce qui le surprit.

- _Les moldus utilisent depuis quelques années des réseaux sociaux pour communiquer_.

- _Réseaux sur lesquels les personnes peuvent communiquer à distance, afficher leur point de vue, parler d'eux_.

- _Et on a pensé qu'intégrer ici, à Poudlard, un réseau social moldu pourrait rendre deux grands services_.

- _Le premier étant un rapprochement entre maisons puisque via ce réseau les élèves pourraient communiquer sans avoir « peur » de l'autre puisqu'il n'est pas en face de lui ce qui apaiserait les tensions ou que sais-je_, fit Malicia.

- _Et le deuxième étant l'approche d'une invention moldu. Ce qui ne ferait pas de mal à certains qui ne connaissent rien à cette culture pourtant bien enrichissante._

- _Ce réseau pourra être interPoudlard mais nous avons pensé que s'il ne se limitait pas à l'enceinte de l'école, les élèves pourraient avoir plus régulièrement des nouvelles de leurs proches._

- _C'est donc pour toutes ses raisons que nous pensons qu'adopter ce réseau social serait un bénéfice_, conclut Alexie Rose.

Un silence de plomb clotura ce « monologue-dialogue ».

- _Bien, merci pour cette merveilleuse défense que vous nous avez fait là_, gratifia le directeur. _Minerva, Severus, je vous ai bien sur appelé car ce que j'appelle un rapprochement « intermaison » serait plutôt un rapprochement «Serpentard-Gryffondor ». Bien. Des questions ?_

Minerva resta muette, un léger sourire aux lèvres fit comprendre aux deux adolescentes qu'elle acceptait leur plan. Le professeur de potion en revanche restait sceptique.

- _Avez-vous pensé au fait que les élèves, ayant accès à ce « réseau », accordent encore moins de temps qu'ils ne le faisaient pour leurs devoirs ?_

- _Pour tout vous dire professeur_, commença Malicia.

Un rictus mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres du professeur.

- _Nous y avons pensé. Et nous en avons conclus que si un élève passait trop de temps sur ce réseau à tel point que ses résultats s'en verraient affecter, il s'en verrait interdire l'accès_, termina Alexie Rose.

Severus Rogue soupira ce qui fit comprendre aux personnes de la pièce qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

- _Voilà qui est parfait !_ s'exclama le directeur. _Un bonbon au citron ?_ proposa-t-il.

(À l'heure du repas, vers midi)

Le directeur se leva et fit taper sa fourchette contre son verre et après quelques minutes la salle fut silencieuse.

- _J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez. Nos deux nouvelles élèves de 7__ème__ année ont eu une fort bonne idée pour le rapprochement entre les maisons. C'est pourquoi chaque élève se verra attribuer un ordinateur portatif pour pouvoir y partciper._

Des cris de joie et des soupirs d'étonnement s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- _S'il vous plait_, fit l'homme à la longue barbe et aux lunettes en forme demi-lune pour réclamer le silence. _Dès cet après-midi il vous sera permis, et fortement conseillé, de rejoindre en vous y inscrivant un réseau social que les élèves moldus doivent surement connaître : Facebook. Ainsi il vous sera possible de parler entre vous à distances et, nous l'espérons, entre élèves de maison différente. J'espère qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous joueront le jeu. Tout le monde y est le bienvenue. Une notice d'utilisation sera donnée à chacun des élèves. Sur ce, bon appétit._

Et c'est ainsi que le repas continua et que la salle redevint bruyante.


End file.
